lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Those Who Wander
Those Who Wander is the thirteenth episode and season finale of Season 3. Writer * Emily Andras Synopsis Bo attempts an unlikely rescue against an army to save two people who are dear to her – unaware of the dangers facing those she leaves behind. Kenzi has an epiphany about Hale. Dyson is given an important clue to Bo’s past, just as doubt is cast on his own future. Plot Bo sucks the chi from the guard who shot Tamsin, but when she tries to transfer it into her it's rejected and returns to the guard. Bo tries to find out from him where Dyson is being held, but he passes out. Dyson, in his cell, calls out to Aife, asking if she knew how to get out of their prison, but she is insane and incoherent. Bo can't understand why the chi transfer failed and takes Tamsin home where the Kitsunes, Kasey and Amanda are waiting for her. They inform Bo that Tamsin had reached the end of her Valkyrie lifecycle. Bo asks if there's a way to stop her impending death and the Kitsunes respond, "This is the way of the Valkyrie. To live. To serve. To expire. Over and over again." They also reveal to Bo that Tamsin had become involved with a dangerous entity "as old as time" which they, themselves, do not know, nor want to know, and are afraid to discuss any further. The Kitsunes then remove the bullet from Tamsin and, while at it, decide she needs a makeover. Bo calls Kenzi who tells her that she's alright. When Kenzi asks about Dyson, Bo responds that she had found him but was working on his rescue. Kenzi lies to Bo saying that she had to leave The Dal when The Morrigan "shifted into total psycho-drive" and quickly hangs up. Kenzi was being restrained by Bruce with The Morrigan present, watching and listening. When Tamsin awakens the Kitsunes cheerfully greet her, to which Tamsin quips "I knew I was a goner, I didn't think I was gonna wake up in slut heaven." When Kasey tells her that she barely looked like she was dying, Tamsin is angered and demands to know what they had told Bo, but Bo walks into the room and interrupts them, asking to have a private moment with Tamsin. While Tamsin is taking off the makeup put on her, Bo tells her she doesn't care how she looked as long as she helped her get Dyson out of the compound where he was being held. Tamsin answers that she had seen ten guards. When Bo asks her if there was a chance she could cast doubt over all of them if they were gathered together in one room. Tamsin replies, "Look, there was a time I could lay waste to an entire army. Now if I go full Valkyrie I'll pass out. Sucks to get old." When Bo says that she was sorry to hear it, Tamsin remarks, "You should be. You never got to see me in my prime. I could settle a battle with the blink of an eye. Before I got weak and started slumming it as a mercenary." Bo then commented "Fell in with the wrong guy?" and Tamsin looked surprised. She then told Bo that if she's going to help her she needs to power-up, and she had a deal with Massimo, The Druid, to "juice" her when needed. Back at The Dal, The Morrigan tells Kenzi that she was only interested in destroying someone with genuine power that the "Light hold dear to their hearts." Kenzi asks if it's Dyson or Lauren, but The Morrigan replied that she meant Trick and then tells Kenzi that he was dead. At Dr. Isaac Taft's compound, Dyson shouts to Aife in her cell, asking her to talk him, but she only wants to know if her daughter is ok. Dyson assures her that Bo is fine and she rambles on about Bo. She starts to sing a rhyme about Dark and Light and tells him that most could not have handled the pain, but she could. Dyson asks what it is that Taft wants and she tells him that at first he'd wanted her. He'd been watching and tracking her because he thought her to be the most powerful Fae. (As she speaks, the scene flashbacks to the end of Season 1). He saw her defeated and after she fell to the bottom of the staircase, he picked her up and brought her to his lab. He interrogated her about what the ultimate and strongest species of Fae was, but she never told Taft that it was Bo; instead, she told him it was Dyson. When she fought with Bo she saw in her eyes that he had given up his wolf to save her, and she gave up Dyson to save Bo: "Because we love her. We love her." In another cell, Lauren is tending to Suneetha, her wounded Fae cellmate. She tells Lauren that her husband had been forced to do things and wondered if he had survived. Lauren asks Suneetha if she was, indeed, a Cabbit, and she confirms her species adding that she had 38 children, and hoped that she would live long enough to see them again. Lauren makes a promise to Suneetha that she will survive, and just then Taft appears at their cell and tells Lauren that she should not make promises she can't keep, and that she should not become attached to the "lab rats." Lauren countered that she knew "better than to take advice from a sociopath." Taft then opens the cell door and tells Lauren that he'd confined her for her own good, but now they had much to do. Lauren demands surgical tools and medical supplies to cure Suneetha in exchange for whatever he needs from her. Bo and Tamsin meet with Massimo and he gives them a syringe containing the "juice" Tamsin needs to restore her powers. Bo holds on to it for use when she needs Tamsin to be her strongest, and steps away to call Trick. Massimo takes the opportunity to hand Tamsin the Rune Glass containing the potion to use against Bo. Back at Taft's compound, Lauren tells him to let everyone go immediately and Taft forces Lauren to sit before him. He recounts about his brother, William, and the time when they were children camping in a tree house, then found his headless body the next morning. Taft was blamed for the killing and sent to an asylum. When he was released he searched for the real killer and discovered that it had been a Wendigo that had done it. Lauren tells him that the species can be very territorial when provoked, but Taft replies that they had not provoked it. Afterwards, during one of his journeys, he found one and although he wasn't sure it was the one that killed his brother he made sure that it suffered before being killed. Taft had discovered the Fae and become fascinated with their race, and explained that what he was doing to them now was about evolution. When Lauren warns Taft that the Fae will find him, he dares her to go tell them, and taunts her about how the Fae already believed that she had gone awol and betrayed them. If she fled his compound she fled her protection. When Lauren asks how long he'd known that she had worked for them, he replied that it was long enough to know she could help him — and the human race ascend. Lauren replied that he was insane, but Taft dismissed her comment. He divulged that the reason he had brought her to work for him was so that she would extract the stem cells from the strongest Fae and implant them into him. Taft wanted to create a cross-breed and planned to do it using Dyson's DNA. Meanwhile, Bo and Tamsin arrive at the compound and deliberately let themselves be taken captive by Taft's guards so that they can get inside. At The Dal, Kenzi has been restrained in a chair and The Morrigan tells her that Hale fled to save himself, then threatens her with torture. The Morrigan is interested in finding out about Bo's lineage and Kenzi accidentally lets her know that Bo can "supersuck a crowd." The Morrigan had not known until then that Bo could feed from multiple chi at the same time, and Kenzi realizes what she had disclosed. When she makes an insulting snark, The Morrigan tries to use a stun gun on Kenzi but it fizzles out. She tests it on Bruce and it zaps him. The Morrigan tells Bruce that she had what she needed and ordered him to take Kenzi somewhere and kill her. A guard brings Bo to Taft in his office. He tells her that she's the latest addition to his collection. As she's saying to him that she was there to get Dyson and that "no mad scientist" could stop her, Lauren walks in and says "how about a sane one?" Bo rushes to her, glad to see that she was ok, but Lauren puts her off. She tells Bo that she knew she'd come for Dyson and Bo replies that she had actually traced the compound's number on her cell phone and could save both of them. Taft lets Bo know that "Dr. Lewis" didn't need saving because she was his partner. Lauren confirms her association with Taft and says to Bo, "The Fae ruined my life, Bo. They have cursed my girlfriend, they have held me prisoner, sometimes literally. And all the while, my brain ... my talents, don't you see? This is a chance for me to do something meaningful. To save my kind." Bo refuses to believe that Lauren has turned against her and the Fae, and thinks she has been brainwashed. Lauren remarks that maybe that had been their problem, and informs Bo that she didn't even know that her real name was not Lauren. Undaunted, Bo says to Lauren that whoever she was, "I know you and I love you." To which Lauren responded, "And I loved you." Lauren looks at Taft and tells him that it was the reason why she would perform the surgery, so long as he agreed to let Bo go unharmed. When Taft asked why she'd had a change of heart, Lauren responded that the Fae would never let her live anywhere and at least there she had a chance to transform humanity and "take out the one man" who had stood in her way. Bo asks Lauren who it was and Lauren replied that it was Dyson, and that she couldn't save both of them, adding "just like you couldn't love us both." Lauren then said goodbye to Bo and walked away, leaving Bo dumbfounded. As the guard was taking Bo back to her cell, she told Taft that he was a monster, and he replied "Oh no, not yet. Not yet. I can't wait for you to see me after, Succubus. I think you'll find me very familiar." Taft goes to check on Dyson, who has been drugged and restrained on an operating table, then he proceeds to Lauren, who is prepping for the procedure. He tells her that he likes "the wolf" and it would "be nice if he survives" to which Lauren replied, "I wouldn't bet on it." When he walks away, she looks at him with a steely look on her face. Bo and Tamsin are locked inside a cell together and Tamsin detects death within it. She tells Bo that whatever had been in the cell before them had begged for death. Just then Aife sees Bo and calls out to her. Aife becomes distraught. As if talking to herself, she exclaims that she gave 'them' the wolf and that they "pit Fae against Fae, make us feed off each other." When Bo tells her everything is ok, Aife yells that it's not, that she has to leave, then rants: "If your father was here he would kill them all! And then resurrect them and then kill them again! If he were here, if he were here…he would never allow this to happen to his seed." When Tamsin tries to show sympathy, Bo tells her that she didn't need her pity. If 'they' wanted a fight, she was ready to give them one. Tamsin tells Bo to juice her and when Bo grabs her by the back of her head she resists and Bo tells her she needed to learn how to share, then chi-sucks Tamsin at the same time that she injects her with the stimulant. The infused chi gives Bo a powerful kick and a hyped up Tamsin tells Bo that it "felt like the Trojan War and World War II running through my veins." In the operating room, Lauren tells Dyson not to struggle because she had injected him with six doses of anesthetic. When Taft asks what the last time was that she had operated on a human, Lauren tells him to relax because this was the last time he would be human. She then thrusts a syringe into Dyson's hip area to extract his bone marrow, as Taft gleefully observes the procedure. At The Dal, Bruce is saying that "it has to be done, I have to end this" while Kenzi coaches him and wraps a bandage around the area burned by the stun gun. She's encouraging him to sever his ties from The Morrigan and he tells her that his heart will be severed from his chest if he tried to quit the Dark. Bruce tells Kenzi to check her hip pocket and when she does, she pulls out the Twig of Zamora that Hale slipped into it to protect her, and realizes that it had saved her life. Bo and Tamsin are intentionally fighting in their cell and guards order them to stop. They open the cell door and Bo steps out and tells Tamsin, "Your move, Valkyrie." Tamsin casts her doubting power on all the guards and makes them fall unconscious, but when finished she is drained and passes out. When Bo moves her hand away from Tamsin head, it has strands of her hair in it. Bo then uses one of the guard's security key to open all the cell doors and the Fae, including Aife, are released. Bo and Aife flee and come upon Taft in his library. He is twitchy and jumpy. He taunts Bo and when she sees him move with accelerated speed and grab a knife, she asks what Lauren had done to him. Taft tells Bo that he has been reborn and now is Fae. He tells Bo that he has to get through the door behind her and she tells him that he would have to get through her first. Taft exclaims "Awesome!" and rushes at Bo with the knife, but Aife moves in front of Bo and is stabbed. Dyson suddenly bursts through the door, grabs Taft's guard and breaks his neck. He has a bandage on his side and is completely revived, and Bo tells him that whatever Taft is, he needs to die. Dyson growls, partially wolf-shifts, and runs out after Taft. Bo is cradling Aife and tells her that Trick had told her everything. Aife tells Bo to look out for him. Tamsin, who has arrived, tells Bo that they had to get out of there, but Bo doesn't want to leave Aife. Suneetha volunteers to stay with Aife because if Bo stayed, the other Fae would not be able to leave the compound. When Bo is gone, Aife grabs Suneetha and chi-drains her. Searching for Taft, Bo and Tamsin enter the operating room where Lauren performed the procedure and Tamsin turns on Bo. The time had come to collect her. Tamsin throws the Rune Glass at Bo's feet, smashing it, but the contents don't do anything. The two taunt each other then charge into a fight. Trick, holding a dagger, is locked inside the trunk of a vehicle. When he hears footsteps approach he yells to whoever it may be that there will be no mercy for someone who abducted him from his own place of Sanctuary. When the lid opens, it's Hale and he helps Trick get out. Back at the laboratory, Bo and Tamsin and battling. Bo finally overpowers Tamsin but refuses to kill her. When Tamsin yells at her to finish it, Bo responds that she's not going to do it, and tells Tamsin that she can also stop. Tamsin suddenly gets up and holds a valkyrie weapon against Bo's throat. She doesn't want to kill Bo but doesn't know what to do next. Bo tells her to fight and she puts down her weapon. Terrified, Tamsin tells Bo that she has cursed both of them and "he" is going to come after them. Bo grabs Tamsin and tells her that they need to regroup and get the team back together somewhere safe. Tamsin volunteers to get Dyson while Bo finds Kenzi. When Tamsin asks "What about Lauren?" Bo replies that she didn't know where they had taken her. They were to meet again at The Dal. Hale tells Trick that his last business as the Acting Ash was to protect The Blood King from the Dark. At that moment, Stella arrives and Hale tells Trick that she has a gig in Scotland that was a good place where he could hide out until the "battle" was won. Trick tells Hale that he would have made a great Ash, and Hale replies that he has to go see about a girl. When Trick inquires about The Morrigan, Hale tells him not to worry about it because he's got someone on the inside, and then makes a call on his cell phone. Vex is in The Morrigan's bedroom, talking to Hale on his cell phone, and informs him that "Her Royal Thighness is ready for delivery" — provided that Hale is clear on what he gets for playing his part. Vex uses his power to pull a bound and gagged Morrigan towards him and onto her bed. When she struggles against her restraints he sarcastically tells her to stop because she bruised easily. Vex accepts whatever Hale offered and with stun gun in hand jumps next to The Morrigan, exclaiming "It's like my birthday, La Shoshain, and the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre, all rolled into one!" and then brings the stun gun down towards her right eye. In an open field, Dyson catches up to Taft. Taft stops and tells Dyson that he can't kill him because they are connected as brothers. Dyson, however, responds that he (Taft) was right about one thing: "Dr. Lewis, she is a genius." Lauren had managed to mix Suneetha's DNA with that of Taft and turned him into a half human/half Cabbit. A stunned Taft becomes enraged and refuses to believe it. Dyson menacingly tells Taft that despite his forcing Fae to eat other Fae, they did not usually do it, but he was going to make an exception for him. Taft tries to bribe Dyson but all Dyson gives him is a running head start. Taft turns and runs and Dyson slowly walks in his direction, shifting slowly with each step before transforming into wolf and chasing Taft. Worried about what The Morrigan will do to him when she finds out that he helped her escape, Kenzi wants Bruce to flee, but he refuses to leave her side until she's safe, reminding her that The Morrigan had declared her an "enemy of the realm." When he tells her that she's only human, she quips "Not for long." Kenzi tells Bruce that she was considering accepting the offer made by Massimo to make her Fae. Bruce warns Kenzi that it was a really bad idea, but Kenzi replied "Yeah, but my friends need me, Bruce. They need me to nut up, do the rescuing for once. And I can't…I can't when I'm…this" (referring to being human). Bruce refuses to let her meet alone with Massimo. When Kenzi tells him it's a long walk, Bruce replied "Who's walking?" and used a remote key to unlock a sports car — The Morrigan's new toy. Bruce asks Kenzi to try to keep it on the road and she replied "Road? Where we're going, we don't need roads" and drives off. Back in the open field, Dyson emerges from the bushes, his hands and face bloodied, and finds Tamsin waiting for him in her truck. While driving, Tamsin tells him that she was stubborn for not expiring years ago, and now there was nowhere to go. Dyson tells her that whatever it was they will get through it together. The car radio suddenly turns on and the song "The Wanderer" begins to play. Dyson remarks that he remembers hearing it during Bo's Dawning. In the distance Tamsin sees a man in the middle of the road, holding a staff, with his back turned towards her, and says "It's Bo's father." Dyson doesn't know what she's talking about and Tamsin remarks, "You know, we all have to make choices" and floors the accelerator. She heads towards the figure on the road and Dyson asks her what she was doing. Tamsin replied "We all gotta die someday" and speeds forward while Dyson yells at her to slow down. When the truck runs through the man on the road, he turns into black smoke. The smoke engulfs the truck cabin and Tamsin loses control of the wheel, while Dyson yells and begins to shift as the truck flies off the edge of the road, black smoke emanating from both windows, nose dives into the ground below and lands upside down. Back at The Dal, Bo rushes in calling out to Kenzi and Trick, wondering where they are. She begins to call them on her cell phone when all the doors of the tavern slam shut and the radio starts playing "The Wanderer" song. The song becomes stuck on the lyrics "they don't even know my name", repeating it over and over. Bo, talking to the empty room, says "You're right. I don't. But when I figure it out, you are in serious shit, Wanderer." A card suddenly drifts down at her feet and she picks it up. It's The Wanderer tarot card. She angrily asks if he's got anything more than cards, music — and parlor tricks. In response, an explosion from behind her destroys the bar area, and the light bulbs on the lamps burst. Gasping, Bo rises as black smoke begins to swirl around her. It moves over her, confining and engulfing her until she is completely covered by it, then dissipates. Bo has been captured. As the smoke clears another card falls slowly to the floor. It lands face up on broken glass, and now the tarot card with the figure of The Wanderer has Bo standing next to him, her back also turned. Songs and Music * Night In Ibiza by AXS Music / APM Music * Slippin’ and Slidin' by Bruton Music / APM Music * The Wanderer by Dion & The Belmonts Trivia * Kenzi's line, "Road? Where we're going, we don't need roads." is a salute to the 1985 science-fiction comedy film, "Back to the Future". * Parallels: 3.13 and 2.20 (Lachlan's Gambit) ::3.13 ::DYSON to TAMSIN: Whatever it is, we'll get through it together. ::2.20 ::BO to LAUREN: Whatever happens. Whatever you decide. We are in this together. * Whilst The Wanderer is clearly intended by the title as the focus of the episode, the phrase "those who wander" originates from J.R.R. Tolkien's "Lord of the Rings" (it is the description of the lost line of ancient kings, from whom Aragorn will emerge to reclaim the throne, and usher in a new age of peace and enlightenment): ::All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost.Wikipedia:All that is gold does not glitter References Category:Episodes:Season 3 Category:Songs and Music